simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Empire of Lusitania
The Federal Empire of Lusitania is a Sovereign State in the UKO Peninsula of the Centura Donna Continent, it is ruled by Emperor Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania, the latter also rules Aquitania, thus creating a Personal Union between the two sovereign states: Aquitania and Lusitania. The Empire succeeded the Lusitanian Confederation in the year 2989 which was formed in the year 2970, a few years after the annexation of the Meiji State and the end of the Second Great War. It is compromised of five Imperial States, the State of Aquitania, the State of Cairstadt, the State of Meiji, the State of Wassaria and the State of Havenhess. *'3015 Population: '''165 Million People *'Imperial Capital: Ostenhertz **'''State Imperial Capitals: ***'Ostenhertz, Aquitania ***Weisshaupt, Wassaria ***Kasselstadt, Havenhess ***Cairstadt, Cairstadt ***Fenikkusu, Meiji *'Official Language: '''Aquitanian **'State Level Official Languages:' ***'Imperial Meiji: Meiji ***'Imperial Cairstadt: '''Aquitanian & Cairan ***'Imperial Aquitania: 'Aquitanian ***'Imperial Wassaria: 'Aquitanian & D'aoisiaith ***'Imperial Havenhess: 'Aquitanian & Stritchan *'Demonym: 'Lusitanian, Lusitanischen **'State Demonyms: ***'Imperial Meiji: '''Meiji, Meijian, Meijanese (Less Common) ***'Imperial Cairstadt: Cairan, Öderler ***'Imperial Aquitania: '''Hauptstädte, Kapitellen (e.g. "They are Capitals") ***'Imperial Wassaria: 'Wasser, Wassarian, Bayer ***'Imperial Havenhess: 'Südländer, Southlander, Havener *'Drives on The: 'Right (Imperial Meiji Drives on the Left) *'Largest Manufactured Goods: 'Luxury Vehicles, Warcruisers *'Death Penalty: 'Yes *'Borders: 'Nordreich, Östlichhimmelreich, Ardglass The Imperial Capital is the City of Ostenhertz, in the Imperial State of Aquitania, the city is also the most important Port in the Empire, as well as the second most populous city, with 9 Million people, Faresake is the most populous in the Empire, with 15 Million people, nearly half of the Imperial State of Aquitania's Population. The Territory of the Empire is 1/4 of the current United States and is the largest Sovereign State in the South Centura Donna Peninsula. It is also the most populous, with a population of nearly 161 Million people as of 3015. The State of Aquitania is the most populous State, with 47 Million people, followed by Meiji with 44 Million, Wassaria 29 Million, Cairstadt 21 Million, and Havenhess with 20 Million Havenhess is the most recent addition to the Empire, adding the number of Imperial States to five, after the latter's annexation, millions of people crossed to neighbouring states in the following years, reducing the population of Havenhess and boosting Wassarian and Aquitanian populations. 'Etymology Lusitania is an ancient word in the Aquitanii Sacred Language meaning "New" or "Adventure". 'Government' The Country is a Federal Absolute Monarchy, with heavily centralised characteristics, but decentralised as well. Since the Empire did not have a landed aristocracy as in Aquitania, superior government officials, loyal subjects under direct service of Lusitania or a high military commander was kighted by Emperor Wilhelm the First of Lusitania, thus slowly forming the Lusitanian Aristocracy. Commoners may be appointed positions in government, since Lusitania is a multicultural nation, popular participation is paramount to keep the Empire from shattering. Each Federal Imperial State refers to their Emperor in a unique way, the Imperial State of Aquitania referring to Wilhem I as "Kaiser", the Imperial State of Meiji as "Kōtei vu~iruherumu Shū or 皇帝ヴィルヘルム修", the Imperial State of Cairstadt commonly calls the Emperor as "Cakravarti or చక్రవర్తి విల్హెల్మ్" and the Imperial State of Bayessburg call him simply "Imperator" or "Kaiser". Each Imperial State has considerable autonomy, but the Empire has Centralisation at its heaviest, each Governor responding to him directly. 'Meiji Electorate and Governess' The Government of Meiji is formed by an elected "Kongress", consisting of Commoners and Aristocracy, the Governess of Meiji though has near absolute power and the position is held only by an Aristocrat, the Title of Governor is inherited in Meiji and all other states. Atsuko Minako is the current Governess of Meiji, the Minako House is one of the oldest in Meiji and one of the "Ancient Noble" Houses, among the pool of rare and honourable Neue Aristokratie. The Minako House was appointed Governing rights by King Wilhelm I Hohensteinburg when he centralised and established a suitable government for Lusitania. Atsuko is considered the most beautiful Meiji Woman in the Empire and the Continent, some people go ahead and declare her the most beautiful Meiji Woman in the Planet. The Kongress has 40 Seats for the Commoner Ministers and 60 Seats for the Aristocracy. There is a specific Branch called the Supreme Court of Meiji that serves justice to the citizenry, the Branch though has no sway on the Governess or Kongress. 'Current Cabinet' *''' Emperor/Kaiser - Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg''' **'Reichkanzler - Friedrich Schnider-Coulburg' ***'Ministerpräsident - Katherina Strattfürde-Laengress' ***'Verteidigungsministerium - Karl von Helggen' ***'Äusseren Grossadmiral - Claudius von Svanderberg' ***'Inneren Grossadmiral - Claudius Svenburg' ***'Aussenministeriums - John Kailenberg' ***'Innenministers - Sayomi Watanabe' ***'Finanzministerium - Ahmed Ramessu' ***'Justizministerium - Arthuer Skessen-Schmidt' ***'Gesundheitsministerium - Masaaki Ikeda' ***'Verkehrsministerium - Aeshu Aen' Hatsetshu' ***'Umweltministerium - Noboru Nakamura' 'Foreign Policy' Lusitania has an aggressive Foreign Policy, based exclusively on protectionism and verging on Isolationism. Borders are heavily guarded and the "Confederate" sympathy for neighbouring allies, which enjoyed entrance into Lusitania without even stopping, has ended since the Second Prussian Expansionism began. The Lusitanian people, specially Meijians distrust foreigners and neighbouring countries as the torments of the Second Great War payed a heavy toll on all Lusitanians. Neighbouring Stritch and Northern Kingdom were seen as potential invaders and Imperial Subjects and their Government used to distrust them, until the Serbian War where Lusitanians cooperated with the Nortes, regaining the old confidence they had as a friendly nation, the Lusitanians refer to the Over Seas Stritch Territory as "Übermeeregebiet Stritch" and to the Northern Kingdom as "Nordreich". The Northern Kingdom is apparently looked on by Lusitanians with friendship since the last war in which Lusitanian Soldiers cooperated with Nortes and with mild curiosity, as a European looking at a mystical Indian Kingdom of old. The "Experimente", a name to the "Cetras", are strange and curious beings in the eyes of the citizenry and any new "Godly" activity that Sephiroth conveys is viewed as on with panic. Specially after the events of Line 109 accident and the Emperor's offering to revive them afterwards. 'Diplomacy as a First Line' Diplomacy is the first line of action when dealing with a threat or when there are Lusitanian "Interests" involved. All is negotiated to prevent war except the honour of Lusitanians and its Sovereign Emperor. If this fails, Lusitania adopts an offensive or defensive aggression (Depending on the Interests of Lusitania). Invading an enemy is never considered the first step to calm Lusitanian Desires, Peaceful methods are always pursued. 'War' Honour Law Code of Lusitanian & Aquitanian Soldiers *You shall not murder innocent civilians. *Historical & Cultural Landmarks are to be preserved unless proved impossible by the enemy. *You shall protect civilians, under the enemy's nation or yours, at all costs. *If on defensive, you shall evacuate your civilian populace before defending the Empire. *Imperial Law dictates that you may demolish historical buildings to prevent enemy profanation. *Better to evacuate without firing a shot to an overwhelming invading force than to loose all the army capable of recapturing it in the future. *Evacuate the Imperial Flag if the enemy is overwhelming. *Deserters are traitors and are to be executed. *Orbital Bombardment Units are authorised for use against enemy land armies massing up for attack. *Orbital Bombardment Units are authorised for use against cities only if population is compromised due to biological and chemical attacks and they pose a threat to other evacuees, civilians and the Empire. *Civil Defence Alarm is activated automatically by the City's Superintendent AI, army is charged with leading civilians to bomb shelters as quickly as possible, a person has one minute before missles, bombers or pulse shocks impact city buildings. *A quarter of the army must defend the front lines and if the enemy is advancing, the rest of the army must evacuate the cities and ensure their safe evacuation. *Bombardment of Foreign Enemy Cities must not target civilian buildings or large masses of innocent people, military, industrial and government buildings may be targeted. 'Political Boundaries' Lusitania is the largest Sovereign Nation in the South Centura Donna Peninsula, or Greater UKO. The Lusitanian Empire is divided in two, Northern Lusitania or Outer Lusitania and South Lusitania or Inner Lusitania. Note that the military and government positions of Inner Admiral and Outer Admiral have nothing to do with this, the Outer Admiral is the Commander of the Extra Planetary Fleet, while the Inner Admiral Commands the Floating Fleet on the Planet. 'Inner Lusitania' The Imperial States of Aquitania, Wassaria and Havenhess compose Inner Lusitania, or the South. Inner Lusitania is where the Capital is found, it also hold the most developed transport system of the Empire and the Continent. With nearly 70,000 kilometres of Elevated Highways, Expressways and regular Highways (Imperial Highway System). Inner Lusitania is where most of the Aristocracy resides in. Inner Lusitania provides Energy to the entire Empire thanks to the Great Falls. Lusitania has an Empire wide emergency electrical system, which helps incase of power cuts. Previously, the entirety of the UKO did not need to pay for electrical taxes, but after the withdrawal of Lusitania, taxes had to be implemented again, Lusitanians are never required to pay taxes. Inner Lusitania has the highest influx of tourists each year, nearly 42 million tourists per year. It is also, curiously, the Imperial "Sky", as it has the most Skyscrapers in the Empire per city, Faresake having the most, followed closely by Weisshaupt. The land used to be littered with cities from the intial Prussian Expansionism, but the Second Great War destroyed many cities, leaving the most important only. After the Lusitanian Annexation of Banderok, many Banderokian City names were Aquitanianized, leaving their original Egyptian styled names in Parentheses after the Aquitanian name in official documents. The old Capital of "Thaleopolis" was shifted to "Tanis" in the 2960's or so Banderokian Officials Report to Aquitanian Inquiries. Weisshaupt was declared capital of Wassaria (Banderok) in the year 3014. 'Outer Lusitania' The Imperial States of Meiji and Cairstadt form the Outer Lusitanian, called the "Exotic North" (Exotischen Norden) by the Aquitanian and Lusitanian Aristocracy and citizens of Aquitanian Ethnic Origin. The name fits the north well as most of the exotic, ancient and most traditional cultures emerged there, including the fascinating Meiji to the mystic Cairstadt. Outer Lusitania attracts 55 Million Tourists per year, Meiji itself attracting nearly 30 Million. Meiji proves to be the State with the most work hours in the continent (10), while Cairstadt has the largest deposits of fresh water in the Peninsula, even greater that the State of Aquitania's, the Governor-General does not harvest these ample underground resources. Cairstadt is also a major source of power, as its vast desertic plains are used to harvest accelerated particles and sunlight energy. Meiji has the greatest boreal forest in the Empire, as well as having the most mountainious region, where the largest and most prestigious Military Academy was established, the High Ground Academy. Sodiers here have vast forests and mountains to train in, producing the greatest Generals of Aquitania and Lusitania. 'History' The Confederation was declared in the year 2970, it also declared more autonomy from the Aquitanian Kingdom and swore and held a democratic system, loyalty to the Kings of Aquitania and to the Monarchs of the UKO. 'Reconstruction Stage 2970-2975' After the war, the State of Meiji was in ruins, after the Confederation was declared and the first Governor-General was sworn into service, reconstruction begun immediately in the State of Meiji and the northern State of Aquitania. The Capital of the Confederation was declared to be Ostenhertz in January 1, 2971 and by the year 2975, Meiji was fully restored and turned into a major economic boost for the Confederation and the UKO. The creation of the new phase of the Osten to Cairstadt Railway was facilitated by the annexation of Meiji while also providing a huge boost to this state. 'Stability and Turmoil 2975-2988' The Confederation thrived under its governing body, the Governor-General offerred the Lusitanian Crown to His Majesty the König of Aquitania Wilhelm II both in 2979 and 2985, with the title of Emperor, but the Monarch refused. By the year 2980, the Confederate Government had not heard of the Central UKO Government or Monarch in nearly 5 years and public awareness of the neglect and independence the Confederation had from the UKO Government rose dramatically, nationalism was very high. In just three years, from 2983 to 2985, the Lusitanian Confederation acceoted refugees from a northern war zone, without any further investigation, they were sheltered in the States, mainly the State of Aquitania and Cairstadt. In the year 2986, protests, riots and shoot outs began occurring in cities and towns, large crowds lead by Bolsheviks, the recent "refugee" immigrants were demanding secession from the UKO and the establishment of a monarchy, or direct rule from Aquitania under a communist regime. The issues became dire when in the years 2987 and 2988, violence escalated and executions were more common, General-Governor Sevraand Hadentburg was loosing control of the situation and of the Confederation, the Governor, in desperation waged a White Terror counter against revolutionaries and bolsheviks, something he would regret a year later. 'November Revolution' On the 28th of November, a large mob stormed the Palace of Lusitania, killed the Golden Guards and shot several Government Officials, the Oceania Tower, administrative offices of the UKO, were also stormed. UKO Officials were killed and the tower was then bombed by a major bolshevik mob, the tower collapsed a few minutes after the bombing. Both Government Buildings were stripped off their UKO Flags, the latter which were burned, and immediately had the Lusitanian Flag on their very top, proclaiming the Revolution. Immediately, the City broke into panic and disorder, with a Bolshevik army ravaging the South and Port Districts, while the Loyalist Armies Evacuated the North. Ostenhertz declared a State of Emergency, followed by other cities, the Constantine Embassy was stormed by revolutionaries and its occupants murdered and held hostage. Non-Revolutionaries, or Royalists were evacuated by the remaining and weakened forces of Lusitania with this action, ONI discovered that the Revolutionaries were split by Pro-Aquitanians and Pro-Communists. ONI later revealed that years of immigrant acceptance of refugees, Bolsheviks, was the primary cause of the Revolution, secondary causes being the Autonomy Granted by the Aquitanian Kingdom and the Neglect of the UKO Government. The Lusitanian Confederation recommended the immediate evacuation of Foreign Embassies in that State of the UKO and the evacuation of other State UKO Civilians, as Bolsheviks targeted other State UKO Civilians and Embassies. 'Red Terror, White Terror' On July 3rd, 2988, Aquitania and an international force compromised of Eastern Heaven and Pegersian forces intervened to stop the Revolutionaries, the State of Meiji was spared from the invasion as it had no turmoil among its citizenship. 125,000 Aquitanian Soldiers, 20,000 Pegersians, Several Units from the Eastern Heaven Royal Marine Bridage and the EHS Kagutsuchi have invaded and fought harsh battles against the well supplied Bolsheviks, quickly advancing towards Ostenhertz. Constantino forces intervened in the northern State of Cairstadt, taking nearly all the country-side by September and awaiting support and approval to enter cities. From July to September, Bolshevik forces were weakened severely and prisoners of war were executed immediately for their continued acts of war in cities and country-side. Imperial Revolutionaries were given more mercy and honour as they respected the local population and the innocent lives. The weakened Bolsheviks retreated and took the City of New Highever, inflicting heavy losses on civilians due to an inability to evacuate them on time. An evacuee ship with 3,790 refugees was bombed and sunk as it left harbour, infuriating civilians and causing revolt, the effects in the Kingdom of Aquitania were also heavy, leading people to support the Imperial Revolutionaries, implied in peacefull requests in front of the Königsberg Palace, with chants and songs honouring the König Wilhelm II and encouraging him to form an Empire, much to his dissapproval. The Revolution ended in the year 2989 after New Highever was re taken. After the battle, Lusitania declared its independence from the UKO and Aquitania formally withdrew from the Union after the Grand Union of Monto formally did so a few months earlier. 'Independent Lusitania and Proclamation' The declared Federal Empire of Lusitania's National Assembly discussed who their new leader would be, until in the year 2992, Wilhelm II was declared Emperor and the latter accepted. The Emperor first addressed several issues and fears of the Lusianians, the main one being the Paranormal and Expansionist Imperialistic Tendencies of their neighbors, the Northern Kingdom. The radicals, which numbered in the millions, wanted to break diplomatic relations, deport all ethnic Nortes and strip the land of Norte customs and cultural traditions, but the Emperor refused such "Ridiculous Proposals" and just passed a law to secure and better monitor the borders between the Northern Kingdom and Lusitania, which were previously opened and "Pass Free". In the year 2992, after such laws were placed, the Accident of Bullet Train 109, which was crossing the Northern Kingdom, soured relations between the Northern Kingom and Lusitania. Emperor Sephiroth's Ministers offered to revive the victims, but the families and general public were further angered with this response, as Aquitanian values see death as an honour and the magnificent tomb process a grand ceremony and the fact that Emperor Sephiroth was not aware of the magnitude of the disaster, which most victims unfortunately unrecognizable. '2992 Kurdistan War' Kingdom of Aquitania declared war on the Islamic Emirate of Kurdistan, placing as pretext the fact that the Islamic Revolutionary people's threatened the Aquitanian, Meijian and Cairan Culture. Lusitania immediately deployed more than 2 million troops from the North and an additional 3 million invaded from the Southern Coast, "Already on land, the taking of the small cities is certainly an easy task" - General Karl von Helggen An additional reinforcement of 1 million troops from Aquitania is expected to arrive in 6 months, "That will just utterly help us wipe Kurdistan from the face of the Planet" - General Karl von Helggen. ONI has also contemplated the possibility of other States in the Centura Donna Peninsula declaring war to Lusitania to defend Kurdistan, borders with the Republic of Serbia and the Northern Kingdom are being tightly guarded by 5 million reserve troops. Heavy fighting is experienced near the major cities, which are three in total, the grand walled city of Kal'Ashan is the most difficult target, but Lusitanian-Aquitanian Forces refuse to shell it or bombard it because of its historical and cultural value. '2993 Annexation of the State of Banderok' After meetings in the year 2990 with the Union of Banderok, the latter Nation, Ally of Aquitania, which withdrew from NATO in the year 2988, agreed to secede the State of Banderok to the Lusitanian Confederation, but the Annexion was never materialised due to the Revolution. In the year 2993, the existing Federal Empire of Lusitania signed another agreement with former Banderok which renewed the secession agreements signed in 2990, now formally acquiring the State of Banderok, which was incorporated into the State of Aquitania. In 2995, part of the area which previously made up Banderok was given Imperial Statehood and named the Imperial State of Bayessburg, the Imperial State of Aquitania held the western annexations, reaching East to West permanently. '2994 Second Space Boom' Lusitania Annexed Kurdistan on November 21, 2993, coincidentally the day of the Slipspace incident in Arcadia which took almost 100,000 lives in the 2367. This coincidental event sparked the interest of Emperor Wilhelm the First of Lusitania, also King Wilhelm II of Aquitania into further developing the space fleets and technology. He also promised to use the CEND, CCDE and Savoy-Class Battlecruisers in battles, making the same promise for the CSC-Supercruisers. The entire fleet has been burdened to protect Aquitania from any foreign planetary threat since the Second Great War, looking out for Chimeran Scavenger Ships and raiding Chimeran Bases for quite a long time, leading the Chimeran Empire to fall due to economic deficit. "The Fleets will be put to use in any campaigns we might possibly pursue in the South Centura Donna Peninsula, we will rain death from above without the enemy even knowing".- First Lord Admiral of the Lusitanian Empire Claudius von Svanderberg. The neighboring nations, except the allied nations of Lusitania begin to fear the advances of Lusitania, referring to it as the "Second Prussian Expansionism". '2998 Serbian War' The war ended in July 2998 with the treaty of Jänburg, where Serbia agrees to cede a part of its remaining territory to East Heaven and Lusitania doing the same with a small south western portion of Meiji. '3001 Embassy Protests' After ONI published documents mentioning the creation of a very similar ship in the Northern Kingdom, resembling the CSC-Class Supercruisers highly and after the Norte Government revealed and confirmed the project, Lusitanians were infuriated and immediately set to the streets to protest, nearly a hundred thousand people were gathered in front of the Norte Embassy in Ostenhertz, the mob demands an explanation and anger is beginning to fuel rumours that the diplomats and Norte Foreigners in Lusitania are spies themselves, this fueling even more outrage and risking a storming of the embassy, the people stand their ground, camping in the street, the occupation is growing desperate and action is feared, authorities cannot evacuate the diplomats and ease of Skytaxis has protesting people on the roof of the embassy itself, though the building cannot be accessed via the roof. Thus making evacuation impossible. Lusitanian Officials fear the situation might get out of hand like the outbreak of the November Revolution. "Sudden and Violent". The protests were ended swiftly in less than four days after the Norte Government agreed to dismantle the ship, the people now pleased for home, Lusitania agreed to compensate "Nordreich" with 2 Trillion Kritines, for the pain and work of dismantling it after hard work of assembly. 'Second Chimeran Incident' A Chimeran prisoner of war, held secretly in the ONI Sector Base of High Ground Military Base went berserk after setting itself free, killing all guards from the monster's cell to the main gate, where he was downed. The Chimerans eventually learned of the events through an unidentified medium and their civilisation threatens war again. The Defence Fleet is ready though and although the events may change at the end if negotiations are successful, Lusitanians are anticipating the war by panic buying the latest home air raid shelters and stocks. '3005 Norte-Chimeran War Involvements' In November 15, Lusitania was given permission to bombard the occupied sectors (or side) of the planet Crysis. The bombardment took out several million enemy troops in the planet's surface, changing the balance of the battle for some time, the planet's atmospheric stability was slightly damaged due to the impact of the super charged accelerated particle beam from the five SCS Supercruisers. The region bombarded by the five SCS Supercruisers now suffers from an atmospheric distortion due to the power of the Array, which is ten thousand times more powerful than 20 nuclear explosions. The Array though is not radioactive, therefore the damage is naturally repaired by the Planet in no less than 50 years. Other regions of the planet experience atmospheric pressure drop, colder and hotter temperatures, thinning of the air and other light harmless changes. Thinning of the air makes combat in higher ground and regions impossible due to a lack of proper breathing air. '3006 GDIV1 New Highever Outbreak' In September, an infected passenger space ship crashed into the New Highever Space Port, forces and communications were overwhelmed and evacuations were ordered. Infection managed to descend to the City and spread out very fast, in less than 10 minutes, the Emergency Sirens of the City were wailing and evacuation signs replaced advertisements and city routes. The Province of New Highever declared a State of Emergency and in no time quarantined the City. Over 100 thousand people were dead by the time of quarantine and another 300 thousand were infected, Wilhelm I was advised to bombard the city and glass it with the Accelerated Particle Cannons, or atleast cut the city from the Mainland by bombing the south west, the Kaiser chose the latter. The City was bombed or cleansed and cut from the mainland. In less than a day after the initial outbreak, the Infection was gone from Lusitanian Lands. In a deadly mistake, Ships bombed the Space Port, infection managing by coincidence to lodge themselves in Escape Pods which impacted several spread out points in the Continent. Lusitania declared a State of Emergency for all the States and has issued several Advisory Reports to the population, as many pods fell upon the country side, people with houses in the city outskirts or plainly off the limits were advised to have extreme caution and to report strange sounds and such. Many pods fell on Foreign Territory and the nations were advised by Lusitania, their course of action is unkown at the moment, Lusitania fears that by them neglecting this, it might lead to their fall and eventual spreading in the planet. 'January 3010- May 3010 Lusitanian-Stritch War' Stritchan Artillery bombarded the City of Schönenburg on April 14 from their side of the border, Lusitanians presumed some kind of terrorist fraction was behind the shelling, but upon careful investigation and observation missions were effected, it was discovered that the Stritch Military was behind the event. Lusitania's Inner Imperial Army mobilised completely to face the Stritchan border and Battle-cruisers were positioned above the armies. Doing this got the meagre forces on the Stritchan side firing more artillery shots, this prompted immediate action, Lusitanian armies entering Stritch OST from the west and north while blockading them in the south and east. The war declaration was issued the next day and upon invasion. Opposition virtually nonexistent as the people were tired and angry at their government for all the austerity cuts the latter effected for nearly a century. The people cheered and joined the invading forces, this opposition to their own government could be seen with the influx of illegal immigrants to the states of Aquitania and Bayessburg. The super city of Schönenburg and its gigantic skyline contrasted highly with the small and short border city on the Stritchan side. Lusitania took the capital in May of the same year, annexed it and proclaimed it the Imperial State of Havenhess. The city across the border from Schönenburg was incorporated as part of the magnificent border city and construction of new skyscrapers is already visible. No opposition to foreign presence was reported anywhere, women baked pies and took them to officials in a sign of gratitude for freeing them from their failed economy. '3017 Lusitanian-Calzador Non-Aggression Treaty' On April 4th, 3017, Lusitania, observing the actions of the Calzador Empire, nearing war times, did not want to endure the same damage repaired during the Second Great War. So on April 5th, Lusitania sent a diplomatic Delegation to the far northern Capital of the Calzadors, with the proposal of a Non-Aggression Treaty, to which the Calzadors Accepted highly. The Lusitanian Delegates told them Famously: "Don't get excited, we are not your friends, we are just here to prevent a blood thirsty war from flooding into the homes of our people, Prussian Blood and Prussian Sacrifice has stained our lands and we will defend it with valour if your barbaric army tries something". The Calzadors laughed and signed the Treaty, the delegates left immediately. 'The Third Great War 3017-Present' Lusitanian Kaiser Wilhelm II declared war on the Calzador Empire effectively bringing the Treaty to an end. The Calzadors immediately advanced towards Thrassen on the Colonial Territories of Lusitania, loosing 1 Million Troops in the Process. The Calzadors reached and raided Lower Thrassen, which was accounting for most of the Resistance. Most Lusitanian Troops had been moved to Outer Lusitania as it was deemed more important than the undeveloped North. Remaining Troops only evacuated Civilians, approximately 2,167,372 until the Port was Shelled and the Ships had to retreat. The remaining Civilians, Lusitanians, Nortes and Yugobanians preferred to jump into the Ocean than suffer the Calzador Attrocities. Yugobanian Norte Men and the few Lusitanian Men who weren't initially in the army base there armed themselves and resisted the Calzadors fiercely. They died fighting. Trenches were dug in the Ardglass-Wilderness Border by Lusitanian Troops and the line of Defence was placed there, Calzador had declared war on East Heaven Hermantine, Ardglass and the Northern Kingdom and so Lusitania urged these governments to hold them on a line as well. 'Federal Imperial Armed Forces' Lusitania has one of the strongest military forces in the planet, with its active ground army duty numbers reaching Five Million soldiers. Two Million are categorised as Heavy Infantry, which are the Elite Force of Lusitania (Schwere Eliten). An additional Two Million, called the Exteriorate Forces, not included in the Five Million count man the dropships, helicopters, transports and more. The Armed Forces, along with the Exteriorate Forces make up 7 Million personnel. There are Five Million Forces in reserve and Two Million Exteriorate Forces in Stand-by. The amount of Reserve Personnel must be equivalent to the number of Active Duty Personnel. Making the total 14 Million. The Federal Imperial Navy is counted separately, the amount of Navy Officers required to man the Supercruisers, Battlecruisers and their fighters is Fifteen Million Personnel. Every single ship is online. The Army and Navy are made up of 1/5 the population of Lusitania, the population and its fast growing rates makes the number of Armed Forces Possible. 'Heavy Infantry' The Heavy Infantry is the Elite of the Armed Forces, soldiers must be atleast 2 Meters tall and have quick augmentations applied to them. They wear stronger body armour than the standard infantry armour and are equipped with higher technological weapons and vehicles, the artillery in a single Heavy Brigade can level an entire Lusitanian City in an hour and foreign cities in half the time. Their tanks and combat transports are also significantly advanced. The High Marshall Leads the Heavy Infanty. Divisions: 200,000 Heavy Soldiers, Armour and Artillery Brigades: 40,000 Heavy Soldiers, Armour and Artillery *First Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First *Second Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second *Third Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third *Fourth Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth *Fifth Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth 'Standard Infantry' The Army is divided into Ten Imperial Divisions, the Field Marshall leads the Army. The Lusitanian Divisions contain 5 Brigades in comparison to the world standard of three. Lusitanian and Aquitanian Military Formations are different from the International Standards, having much more numbers than Standard. Divisions: 300,000 Soldiers, Armour and Artillery Brigades: 60,000 Soldiers, Armour and Artillery *First Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the First **Second Imperial Brigade of the First **Thrid Imperial Brigade of the First **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the First **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the First *Second Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Second **Second Imperial Brigade of the Second **Third Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Second *Third Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Third **Second Imperial Brigade of the Third **Third Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Third *Fourth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Fourth *Fifth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Fifth *Sixth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Sixth *Seventh Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Second Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Third Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Seventh *Eighth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Eighth *Ninth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Ninth *Tenth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Tenth 'Major Cities' City of Wessen Skyline.jpg|The Sprawling City of Weisshaupt is the Second most important Imperial Port City of Fenikkusu Skyline.jpg|The Port City of Fenikkusu is simple compared to other Aquitanian Styled Cities Reconstructed Ostenhertz.jpg|Ostenhertz is the Imperial Capital, the third most important Port and Jewel of the East City of Faresake.jpg|Faresake is the most Populous in the Empire, Economic and Transport Hub of the South Agnesstadt Skyline.jpg|The City of Agnessstadt is the Connection Port of the Ardglass Isles and Hope Gulf Atlantikstadt, Off Meiji, Cretan Sea.jpg|Atlantikstadt is the most visited City in the Continent, a Single Buiding of 200,000 Ppl Shönenburg Skyline.jpg|Schönenburg is a large Border City with one of the Best Transport Systems in Lusitania City of Hoseki, Meiji.jpg|The City of Hoseki is the Transport, Economic and Cultural Hub of Meiji City of Idaina, Meiji.jpg|The City of Idaina is the Gateway to the West and most important Port in Meiji City of Cairstadt.jpg|The City of Cairstadt is the Transport, Cultural and Economic Hub of the State of Cairstadt There are several major cities, the following include the population wise and the impressive wise, from most Populated to Least: *Faresake *Weisshaupt *Cairstadt *Idaina *Ostenhertz *Schönenburg *Hoseki *Agnessstadt *New Highever *Tanis *Fenikkusu *Kasselstadt *Halenrass *Hossberg *Atlantikstadt 'Culture & Society' Lusitania has a mixed culture, with Aquitanian at its peak, sharing in importance are the, Meijian, Cairan and Bayess Cultures. The Meiji culture is the most traditional of all, but urban sectors of this culture have mixed with the Aquitanian culture with ease. For a detailed observation of each State's culture, visit their pages: State of Meiji, State of Cairstadt. For the dominant culture of the Empire, check out: Kingdom of Aquitania. The Culture itself and the millions of landmarks in the Empire attract 97 Million Tourists per year, Aquitania and Meiji being the highest tourist magnet Imperial States, each bringing in 40 and 30 Million per year respectively. 'Meijian Culture & Society' Meiji culture is the most exotic in the eyes of the Lusitanians and Aquitanians, their traditions were protected immediately upon annexing the Imperial State of Meiji by the ill-fated Lusitanian Confederation. Meiji enjoyed relative peace and no disturbances during the November Revolution and it received countless of Lusitanians escaping the violence in the Southern and Eastern Lusitanian States. After the Revolution, Wilhelm I of Lusitania established the Lusitanian Aristocracy, people chosen by him that seemed honourable, humble and sensible enough for such awards of nobility. Unlike the Aquitanian Aristocracy, which is composed exclusively of Ancient Aquitanians, Aquitaniis, Vladehorns and Highlanders, the Lusitanian Aristocracy is as varied as the people living in Lusitania itself. Advanced and Luxurious vehicles, light districts, skyscrapers and street level technological application was foreign to the Meiji until it was introduced by the Aquitanians and then, continued to be applied by the Lusitanians. Meijian Nobility is composed of people from all corners of the Empire, Cairstadt, Aquitania, Bayessburg and Meiji itself. Meiji Culture, being the most dynamic in the Empire along with Aquitanian mixed up with the local Aquitanians and a greatly unique society emerged. Clothing tastes of the Aristocracy are fine and eccentric, bordering on bizarre. Middle High End class citizens, the majority of the Lusitanian population, did not adopt these mixtures and continue to dress in normal western clothes. Aristocracy though is easily noticed in a crowd, their clothing, fine looking and at times with exotic patterns and colours. They are starting to become the new leaders in style of the 31st Century. The architecture is a very important feature in Meiji and it is conserved greatly by the Historical Society of Lusitania. Occasional mixtures of Meiji and Aquitanian Architecture occurs in cities, the Historical Replica Highrise Neighbourhoods in Hoseki mix the simplicity of the 21st Century Style Aquitanian Architecture with Traditional Meijian Building Architecture and Style. The Neighbourhoods are protected by the Historical Society of Lusitania as National Monuments. 'Cairan Culture & Society' The Cairans were supersticious and even primitive people, apparently traumatised by Calzador rule, something that perplexes Sociology Professors and Students is that Meiji well conserved its culture while Cairans did not. Cairans are the result of the fall of a great civilisation, even before the arrival of the Calzadors, but after the fall the Cairan people conserved their traditions and culture as well as their way of life, until Calzador invaded. Most of their values and culture disappeared, except for the Northern Valley people, who are commonly referred to as Elder Ones, despite the fact that their population has a thriving pool of young people. Mystic ruins though, remain and litter the Cairan Landscape, where stories of lost souls and demons terrorised the pre-Lusitanian population. Upon the arrival of the Lusitanians, the population slowly assimilated themselves into the Aquitanian Culture, though many customs, as well as dishes and a faint architecture remains to be seen. Cairan Aristocracy is mixed and hail from all States, it is the only Social Division in Cairstadt that has adopted the clothing trends of their fellow Aristocratic Meijian neighbours. 'Wassarian Culture & Society' Bayess has the Banderokian Culture completely assimilated, since their lands were not inhabited previous to the Banderokian Colonisation period, they were heavily influenced by their Eastern Neighbours and Aquitanian Culture is visible everywhere, in the old and new skylines. The Wassarian Highlands are an important region though, inhabited by immigrant Vladehorns, their culture has struck Wassarian identity highly. The Highlander Wassarians live in this region, their culture was spread to the south and most of the State, Vladehorns arriving here in the 2930's settled there because it reminded them of home. Weisshaupt is the major western port, tending the western powers in the north and the Hope Gulf. To the far south are plains and farmland, winters in this area are heavy, temperatures dropping to -30 degrees, locals harvest around September and October, holding yearly grand feasts in September that last till October, called Herbsfest. "Herbsfest" is celebrated in Bayessburg annually and centered in Weisshaupt, where drinking beer is the norm and eating pies, Aquitanian biscuits, breads, passed wine, pumpkin dishes and specific meats of the newly harvested southern "Wassarian Fields" is expected by every single Lusitanian. Streets are decorated with red-golden hues to celebrate this, since its the colour of their State Flag and represents fall.The Southern Regions of the State are more populated than the north. Though the Wassarian Highlands attract more tourists than the South, Weisshaupt is an exception. 'Imperial Society' The Society in Lusitania is divided into classes just as in Aquitania, the classes are not cause of any internal turmoil as the divisions are merely titular and judicial, all classes holding the equal amount of ethnic groups, therefore making the creation of targeted segregation impossible. In a society where Moral Values and Humility is put above all, there was never room for segregation and there never will be due to the unity of the Empire after the November Revolution. 'The "Neue Aristokratie"' The newly established Aristocracy, hand picked by Wilhelm I himself from people of all origins and economic status are the new, fresh and youngest Social Division in Lusitania. These people are well aware of their privilages and wealth and are used to helping others in need immediately, notable when the Serbian War brought Refugees, where the Aristocracy where the largest providers of shelter, expending their fortunes on them with pleasure. The Aristocracy is open to modern change and to adopting the very best and new, receiving the name "New Aristocracy" from the rest of the classes, on contrast with the Aquitanian Nobility, which are conservative and have an taste for everything of old, Imperial Architecture to Barroque. The Lusitanian Aristocracy are called the "Overseas New Money" by the Aquitanian Nobility and the latter is called the "Bitter-Boring Grandparents" by the Lusitanians. Lusitanian Nobles enjoy strolling out in their cities, men hosting "Drinking Games" in bars and the women shopping and shopping for the Commoner Women in an effort to introduce the lower classes to the "Aristocratic-Meijian Fashion". "If you compare the Aquitanian and Lusitanian Aristocracy, you can say that the Aquitanians are the wise, elder and mature ones and the Lusitanians are the good-willed teen children" - Wilhelm I and II of Lusitania and Aquitania respectively. 'Infrastructure' Infrastructure in the Empire was carefully planned since the very first Aquitanian Settlement and was designed to be dynamic as to expand with the population and its needs. The Cities of Lusitania are the most modern and advanced of the Planet, only surpassed by Savoy in general. The traditional establishment of a Superintendent AI in a city makes life easier and as the majority of the Population in the Empire are either wealthy or enjoy a very high income, low level jobs are not taken anymore and immigrants are, instead of being pressured to take those jobs, educated into professionals and assimilated into Lusitania. Low level jobs are usually automated and controlled by the AI; trash collector vehicles, a significant percentage of taxis, bridge controls, surveillance and more. City garbage disposal is completely automated and janitor jobs are done automatically by individual building systems, also controlled by the AI. Transportation is controlled by the Superintendent only at City-Level, AIs may communicate with fellow city Superintendents to coordinate timing and the organisation of receiving train lines and such. Highway signs are managed and updated by Highway Inter-Admins, which are simply Highway Superintendent AI's. Railways are also managed by E-Trans Continental-Admins, every single E-Trans AI is based in Ostenhertz, they control every train line from OST Stritch to the Pontic Province of Asir. Some citizens that enjoy learning to drive trains or like to drive around people in taxis are called odd-hobbies, the rare sight of people controlling a train or taxi makes every person doing so as someone playing a game, but seriously, for pleasure. "Just as someone wanting to learn to fly a plane just for the heck of it a thousand years ago" - Federal Herald, Lusitania, August 27, 3000. 'Transportation' Lusitania's transportation network is the largest and most advanced in the Peninsula, the Trans-Continental Empire is spread out on every single country in South Centura Donna and most, if not all the countries consider the Lusitanian Elevated Railway as vital to their transportation infrastructure. The railways are in foreign territory but in fact controlled by AI's in Ostenhertz. The new Mercury-Class Trains are the most luxurious and modern in the planet, they were introduced in the year 3000. Vehicles also make up a large percentage of transportation by usage, though it is not as used as the railway. The Highways are large and strictly maintained, the entire highway system is lit with Accelerated Particle Collectors. Highways in Lusitania are enjoyed by foreigners as their large and limitless speed limit cannot be enjoyed in their own nation. 'Railway' The fastest trains available in the Continent, travelling in speeds up to 700 Km/h, reducing time travel and rendering normal 60 Km/h trains, (which took weeks to arrive at their destinations, one month from Osten to Asir) obsolete. The Imperial Government has invested millions of Kritines in the growth of the famed Trains, making them even more luxurious, self sustained on accelerated particles, thus making them even more affordable, a substantial amount of money came from the Aristocratic and Enthused population of Lusitania. The Trans-Continental Lusitanian System is the most widely used method of transportation, national and international bound lines are used by over 60 million people per year. Each individual line, for example Cairstadt to Shore City in Panau are managed by individual AIs, this specific one called C-SC/P. Line AIs communicate with the departure City AI and the Destination City AI to calculate timing, transfer upon arrival and any shift or deviations the train might require to do before arrival. The process mentioned above is done in less than a second. In the case where the destination city has no AI, for example Shore City or all international destinations, the AI simply transfers and communicates with a controller, this process takes longer, but the large distances gives the talk plenty of time to kill, for some trains take 12 hours (Cairstadt to Karachi), while others might take 2 hours (Ostenhertz to Faresake). Hoseki to Karachi may take 8 hours and High Ground Base to Karachi consumes 6 hours. Though the trains are built and designed to be comfortable, the views are enjoyable and awestriking; and the train serves its passengers with first class service, unless you buy a First Class Car Ticket, which gives you near royal treatment. The new Mercury-Class Trains are the most luxurious in the continent as well, entire cars for people who could afford it (about seven cars of this type in a Train), special cabins mixed with normal seating in cars and normal seating. The Mercury-Class Train has very large windows which the passengers can enjoy, if the sun has become too uncomfortable, passengers may tint their windows darker and completely block the annoying brightness without blocking the view. Cabins are crystaline, but the passengers may tint them as well to have privacy if desired. The large windows from the outside appear as standard rectangle windows, for asthetic purposes. 'Foreign Affairs' Lusitania has relations with its neighbours and with several other nations around the world, its relation with the Centura Donna nations are the most important. Diplomatic Missions are deemed as a paramount pillar into the securing of Lusitania's Sovereignty and Interests in the South Centura Donna Region and the world, though Lusitania focuses mainly on the Continental Relations rather than the World Wide Relations. Desires for Lusitanian Embassies in many of the still dependant/colonial Provinces and Kingdoms of South Centura Donna have been around since Lusitania's independence. In 3002 a permit was acquired from Asir to establish an Embassy and Crown Prince Wilhelm Alexander met with several representatives of Pontus in Karachi after a long train ride of over 6 hours. The meeting discussed Lusitanian-Aquitanian-Pontic interests and after said meeting, the mood was happy and most of the government officials and the prince himself were smiling, even posing for a Pontic Cameraman in the hall. The Crown Prince of Aquitania and Lusitania is very popular in both of his Realms and is loved by the people at times so much that the Nobility in Aquitania and the Neue Aristokratie in Lusitania lean towards his Proposals, which are always put for the benefit of the people. Having His Majesty the Crown Prince as the visitor in Foreign Nations automatically makes some green points of friendly public opinion towards the Aquitanian and Lusitanian people. "The Greatest gift a monarch can receive from the Gods is to be loved by the people at first sight" - Tridius Wolfker the Great. 'Specific Affairs and Bans' Lusitania has the right to ban specific people from entering the Empire as well as to expell or limit the affairs of a specific foreign group, the ones with permanent bans and people barred from entering are listed here: *The Ischiboro-Perez Cartel Clan and all the People belonging to this Group are Barred from Lusitania **Ischiboro Clan is charged with drug smuggling and other illicit activities in Italaca, any member of the Clan caught in a Lusitanian Airport or in Lusitanian Territory warrants for Arrest, Trial and Execution. *Wahaabi Tribe Members **Known for their brutality and extremist beliefs, as well as their terrorist acts on Civilised Nations. *Na Dandiville House Family Members **Subject to limitations and further investigations prior to entry or are barred completely. *Calzador Citizens *Communists *Bolsheviks *People that have ties with Cartels *People deemed dangerous and damaging *Dangerous Zealots 'Embassies in Foreign Nations' The Following information is provided by ONI. Level 1 Alert - Local Crime Peaks Level 2 Alert - Direct Threats towards the Embassy Level 3 Alert - Isolated Rebellions and Insurrections Level 4 Alert - Widespread Rebellions and Insurrections Level 5 Alert - Revolution, Warrants Evacuation / Closure Level 6 Alert - Embassy Grounds Breached Level 7 Alert - Host Country at War with Foreign Country, City Attacked Level 8 Alert - Host Government Attacks Embassy / Warrants War Nation names are written in Aquitanian *''' Lusitania has an Embassy in Nordreich ''' **'The Ambassador is David Köln **David Köln was a Lusitanian Foreign Minister (Confederacy) **The Embassy has 70 Diplomats **The Embassy has 25 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy has 100 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy has 10 Outer Norte Guards **The Embassy has a Lake, Central Building and Leisure Building **The Embassy has Level 3 Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There are 100 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 100 Active Vehicles are armoured with Level 8 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards are armed with Handguns and Shotguns **Elite Guards are armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords a Shotgun and a Handgun **All Guards are discreet with their weapons as a symbol of Trust **No Additional Staff, Cleaning is handled by the Embassy AI called "Ferdaine" *'Lusitania has an Embassy in the Republik Ardglass ' **'The Ambassador is Aiko Kirotawa **Aiko Kirotawa is a prominent Meiji Businesswoman **The Embassy has 20 Diplomats **The Embassy has 5 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy has 30 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy has 5 Outer Ardglass Guards **The Embassy has a Central Building **The Embassy has Level 3 Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There are 50 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 50 Active Vehicles are armoured with Level 8 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards are armed with Handguns and Shotguns **Elite Guards are armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords and a Handgun **All Guards are discreet with their weapons as a symbol of Trust **No Additional Staff, Cleaning is handled by the Embassy AI called "Highlander" *''' Lusitania has an Embassy in Östlichhimmelreich ''' **'The Ambassador is Maximilian Lödinger **Max Lödinger is a Lusitanian Aristocrat **The Embassy has 170 Diplomats **The Embassy has 125 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy has 200 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy has 20 Outer East Heaven Guards **The Embassy has a single Skyscraper Building **The Embassy has no Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There are 200 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 200 Active Buildings are armoured with Level 3 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards are armed with Handguns and Tear Gas Guns **Elite Guards are armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords and a Handgun **All Guards never Wield their Weapons unless an Emergency is Declared **No Additional Staff, Cleaning is handled by the Embassy AI called "Dailen" 'Lusitanian-Aquitanian Space Commission' The Lusitanian-Aquitanian Space Commission, or simply the "Aquitanian Space Commission" in charge of developing the Space Advances of Aquitania and it is funded by ONI, the Aquitanian Armed Forces, by the monarchy and by the population, which makes large donations to the Space Plan. The Aquitanian ships hover when in atmosphere, this is due to the Anti-Gravity technology discovered in 2948. 'Space Tethers' The ASC places half of its funds in building Space Tethers, or elevators, to facilitate transport of Passengers and Merchandise to and from space, the first space tether being built in the planet is the New Highever Space Tether and Port. The plan is highly economical as it eliminates the use of large rochets to reach space. The Space Port on top of it will handle passengers and cargo from Planet Aires and Kebir Blue. The space Tether will be in geosynchronous orbit above the atmosphere. Future plans for a Space Tether in Savoy and in Faresake are being developed. The Second Space Tether, built in a military base in Meiji, is the first time the tether is being used for military puposes. Definite construction for Space Tethers in Fenikkusu and Cairstadt begun November 2992 and are scheduled to be completed by 3007. 'Meiji High Ground Academy' A notable Military Academy, the best in the Empire and in the Kingdom is the Meiji High Ground Military Academy, which is the most advanced in the Continent and which holds the second built Space Tether in the Planet. The Facility is managed by ONI. The Academy is located deep in the Western Mountainious Forests of Meiji, close to the Border with the Developing Country "Republic of Serbia". The Academy honours Tridius the Great of Aquitania, with a statue featuring him in a courtyard of this facility. The Academy is renowned for training Children of High Ranking Government Positions and of Nobility Bloodline. The Academy is focused in training sodiers for combat in Space and in guerrilla warfare against wild Centura Donna. 'CSC-Supercruisers' The sixth largest of Space Supercruiser Type Battle Vessels built in Aquitania and Lusitania, the CSC Class Supercruisers have 5.5 Kilometres in length and were the greatest engineering accomplishment in the history of Aquitania when released, followed by the Space Tether construction. The twenty known Suprecruisers of the currently 10,000 in service are the MSS-Revenant, MSS-Preussen, MSS-Wolfker, MSS-Halogen, MSS-Wilhelm, MSS-Kaiser, MSS-König, MSS-Marie, MSS-Bayern, MSS-Hohensteinburg, MSS Alexander, MSS-Savoyira, MSS-Arcadia, MSS-Atlantik, MSS-Elsass, MSS-Hochspitze, MSS-Anstrengung, MSS-Zerstörer, MSS-Patriot and MSS-Kapital. The latter is the most powerful and the Admiral Ship of the Defense Home Fleet, which is composed of 18000 Ships, 1000 CSC-Supercruisers, 7000 Savoy-Class Battlecruisers and 10000 Standarten Battlecruisers. The supercruisers conduct missions to explore nearby stars and planets, their main mission is to defend Aquitania and Lusitania. Supercruisers are expensive to build and they are not sent far into space, as high command fears loosing the super ships or worse, an enemy acquiring it. 'Armament' The CSC-Supercruisers are heavily armed and have 5 main weapon systems on board. *'2 Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannons' - The H-Pac, derived from the weaponry systems of the Aquitanian OBU Systems, the cannons are the most powerful weapon on the cruisers, having the ability of firing super heated accelerated particles that can breach the thick armors and the shielding systems of other Aquitanian ships with one shot. The shot can penetrate another ship from bow to stern, with or without additional energy shielding, the crew and ONI call it the "Clean Shot". The weapon has proven itself extremely accurate, due to the energy released the array can go on endlessly through space until impacting an object. Similar systems will be used to set up communications. *'Heavy Particle Torpedoes '- Using the Aquitanian technological breakthough that features plasma, or superheated ionized gas, the torpedoes are super heated particle concentration that can deal shield melting damage and explodes after impact, dealing even more damage. *'Impact Lead Packages - '''The weapon automatically localizes any weak point or opening in an enemy ship and fires, the impact creates widespread damage in rival hangars or escape pod openings, the Anti-matter bomb or "Package", blows 5 seconds after impact, disabling large ships and completely destroying lesser ships. *'Particle Accelerated Anti-Fighter Turrets '- The turrets track and destroy enemy fighters, transports or incoming small boarding vessels. The turrets use EMP Shock Lasers, Plasma Lasers and ballistic ammo, as well as Short Particle Accelerators, which takes 2 minutes to charge after one shot. *'Heavy Spike Missles '- Missles capable of destroying a ship with its shields down (for Aquitanian Ships) or unsufficient plate armor, the missles are fired in large quantities and are useful for middle sized ships. 'Defensive Systems and Shielding' The Ship has energy shields that are generated by 12 Plasma Engine Projectors or Particle Engine Projectors. The shields of a Supercruiser can withstand the equivalent of 8 nuclear missles before being depleted completely, the shields can regenerate after a few minutes of cease fire. *'Laser Point Systems''' - The lasers track incoming missles and fire their accelerated particle arrays, which melt the missles or torpedoes. *'Jamming System '- The Jamming System onboard the CSC-Supercruisers act in a radius of 2 miles around the ship, any enemy ship that enteres that radius will have problems guiding their missles and torpedoes to specific targets during the battle. *'Heavy Deviator Beams '- The beams give a punch of concentrated kinetic energy to incoming missles of lasers themselves, the beams absorb the energy of enemy lasers and deviate or blow missles before they can get close to the ship. 'FTL Travel' The Supercruiser is equipped with Sub-Dimension Translight Engines or STE Drives. This allows the ship to breach space and normal laws of physics and travel through portals, arriving much faster to other stars, the use of wormholes is also common, though finding and reaching blackholes is difficult. 'Life Support Systems' Life support systems are basic; Gases (Mostly Oxygen, Hydrogen and Carbon Dioxide) are recycled for perpetual use onboard without the need of a re-supply or entrance to a planet. Food suply is abundant, lasting for a whole year without the need to replenish. Cryogenic Halls are available for the entire crew in the events of large voyages in the rare occasion that the STE Drive fails or in case the ship runs out of food, the Cryogenic Technology halts aging completely until awakening. 'Artificial Intelligence' In accordance to the Aquitanian Space Maneuvering and Transport Board (SMTB) regulation, all warships are required to have a "Smart AI" on board. The AI facilitates the accomplishment of orders and missions, the AI is in charge of all defensive actions on board the ship, reconnaissance reports, enemy ship status and finally advises the captain in every way possible. AI's have proven far more intelligent than their human companions. Aquitania has been the leader in AI Advancement for centuries, using the first one in the year 2135. Currently every city in Aquitania has an AI "Superintendent". 'CEND-Battlecruisers' A middle sized Battlecruiser, it spent the past century in planning boards and in the Royal Archives Building of Aquitania at Savoy. When a Constantine ship called Soyuz 1 discovered an alien and more advanced civilization in the planet Aires, Aquitania immediately put the CEND-Battlecruiser in the new Savoy Shipyards. The Battlecruiser is planned to be the most numerous warship in service in the next decade, the blueprints have changed significantly since the last time it was taken record of and is subject to change, the construction of the cruiser is classified by ONI. Although the previous hs revealed the appearance of the Unit as of 2951. There are 3 types of the CEND-Battlecruiser: CEND, CCDE and Savoy Class. The three ships vary in size, the largest being the Savoy Class Battlecruiser, of them being 20,000 in service. The middle sized cruiser's variant is called the CCDE, which 20,000 are at the Empire's expense. The smallest variant, the CEND, are fast and powerful, designed to harrass the enemy, there are 30,000 of them serving in space, most of the locations of the CEND fleets are confidential. The Savoy Class Battlecruisers have a lenght of 2.0 miles. The CCDE are 1.5 miles from stern to bow and the CEND Class are 1 miles in lenght. 'Armament' *'1' Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannon *'Particle Torpedoes' *'Particle Accelerated Anti-Fighter Turrets' *'Deviator Beams' *'Spike Missles' *'Laser Point Systems' 'FTL Travel' The ship has one STE Drive and it functions just like in any other ship equipped with the STE Drive. 'Shielding' The Energy Shields are projected by 4 Particle Engine Projectors, the shields can resist the equivalent of 4 nuclear missles before depleting completely. They will regenerate with time after a battle or during it. 'Propulsion' CSC-Supercruisers, CEND Battlecruisers, CSC-Ghouls, CEND-Souls, SSF-Freighters and PHS-Passenger Liners use Repulsor Engines as a way to propel themselves in space. Repulsor Engines use Negative Matter, a technological feat acquired and reversed engineered from the ONI Classified Compund below the Central Highlands in Aquitania. It is not yet fully understood by ONI or other researchers, but due to its efficiency and use of almost no fuel at all except monthly fueling with particle energy or plasma, it is placed on all Aquitanian Ships in service. It is hypothezised that the Repulsor Engines "repulse" normal matter, or the "black matter" of space. Not to be confused with the Montan Anti-Matter Propulsion System. 'FTL Propulsion' The Aquitanian ships do not have any propulsion system that can push them beyond the speed of light, this partly due to the fact that all matter desintegrates at a higher speed than light. Therefore Aquitanian ships use the Sub-Dimension Translight Engine, which ruptures the Subspace and allows faster than light travel through portals. Subspace or Slipspace is the name for several infinitesimal dimensions used for faster than light travel. A transition from one place to another using this method is referred to as "Jump" by Aquitanians. When moving matter to subspace, one changes the laws of physiscs for that matter. Subspace travel and the theory has been around in Aquitania since the year 2367, development programs then focused to discover and apply the use of teleporters for the civilian populace. Research was cancelled when a mistake caused a slipspace rupture, causing the entire research building and the Port District of Arcadia to be transported to hollow space. After the destruction of the entire port, authorities and ONI cancelled the experiments. 'Communication Systems' All ships are equipped with high intensity telecommunication lasers, which facilitate interstellar and short ranged planetary communication. The Technology replaced radio as a military asset in the year 2604 and eliminated the disadvantages that came with radio like interference with other unwanted signals. 'SSF-Freighters' The SSF Class Freighters are large cargo ships that are designed for travel between planetary bodies, it is lightly armed with Spike Missles in the event of a pirate raid, the ships were launched in the year 2948 over Savoy. There are currently 45 Freighters in service, making routine voyages to Kebir Blue and back to the stationary space port of New Highever, even though the tether is not finished, the cargo remains there until it is launched to the surface in the UKO and then shipped to wherever necessary. The Freighters are heavy but very fast, they are usually escorted by CEND-Souls Fighters to defend it. Though some SSF-Freighters have Imperial and Royal Permits to wield defense turrets and torpedoes to stop the rapidly growing Space Piracy. 'Civilian Ships' Civilian Ships, from Space Cruise Ships to Inter-Planetary "Flights" are a growing, after the opening of the Cairstadt Space Tether, the Fenikkusu Space Tether and the Meiji High Ground Academy Space Tether, the industry is expected to boom, as Space Tether to Space Tether (Port) Travel is faster than Airliner Transport. Aquitania and Lusitania are pressuring allies to open up Space Tethers themselves, Interplanetary travel is becoming easier, more comfortable and faster. 'Die Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit' Lusitania's most famous newspaper since 2995, it is based in Weisshaupt and is named after the City's Bay and Port Facilities. With the City Boom and its surge of national importance, the Newspaper was read with more frequency by civilians from other cities until it became the most read newspaper in Lusitania, the paper offers its Meiji Language Edition in the Imperial State with the same name. In other cities, the newspaper is officially called: "Die Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit", while the Weisshaupt edition bears the title of "Die Weisser Zeit", the original name of the news giant. In 3012, Weisser Zeit Co began to offer their newspapers in international cities, Shanhai being the first foreign city that Die Weisser Lusitanischen Zeit was sold at, in Norte, Spanish and Portuguese Editions. 'Recent News' *The City of Weisshaupt, most populated city in Bayessburg and the Port of Call in this Imperial State has become the State Capital City after a decree from Ostenhertz demanded so, the Governor-General's Imperial State Government moved to Weisshaupt on April 1st, 3014. *In the State of Bayessburg, public opinion cheered on an open poll referendum to name their state Wassaria instead of Bayessburg, the people were elated, with Wassaria winning 98.9% of the votes. People claimed that Wassaria better described their culture and their uniqueness compared to their Lusitanian counterparts. Wassarian culture has also come to represent the Lusitanian Culture as a whole to foreigners. Oct 12th, 3015.